


i’m not giving up

by Keittheo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt Keith (Voltron), S7xE1, except shiro doesn’t make it, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keittheo/pseuds/Keittheo
Summary: keith's not giving up.not yet.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	i’m not giving up

keith's not giving up. 

not _yet_.

“shiro please…” keith sobs, banging his hand on the cryopods forcefield window, “wake up.. you can’t— not again.” the tears roll off his cheeks and fall beneath him.

the only other two people in the room are silent as keith’s forehead lays against the cryopod, the crazy technology beeping a steady rhythm that show shiro's vitals are stable. 

stable enough.

krolias hand rests upon his shoulder— the single unspoken confort rule shiro would— shiro does. 

alluras voice cuts through the silence, but keith doesn’t hear what she’s said until she speaks again, “there may be a chance he might not—“

keith's head whips up so fast he has whiplash, “no.” he cuts her off, “he’s gonna make it, he always does. it’s _shiro_.” keith's tone stays quiet but stern, he can hear his own voice crack as he tells allura, _yes_ he’s going to make it. don’t doubt him.

keith's palm flattens over the forcefield of energy that’s keeping shiro protected, as he looks down at shiro’s sleeping face he thinks back, on his choices.

he thinks all about shiro. 

because that’s all this was ever about. 

finding shiro.

and _he_ found shiro.

but shiro had a mission of his own, finding the blue lion. and that’s what threw them into this whole mess. 

but keith realised the danger earth could be in, or could have been in if they didn’t find blue. 

if they didn’t become the defenders of the universe.

he so wished to have a normal life, to be stuck at his stupid shack with shiro by his side. that’s _all_ keith ever wanted. 

was shiro.

the tears threaten to hit once more, stinging behind his eyes as the steady rhythm of beeps starts to drop.

it becomes so slow it’s deafening in keith's ears, he can’t even feel the pressure his mothers putting on his shoulder to pull him away. 

he won’t move. 

“keith.” allura says and hearing his name come out like that makes him want to throw up, he can taste the bile sitting in the back of his throat.

“his vitals…” her tone is soft, but he can hardly hear her over the screaming in his head. 

what could he have done to change this? 

was cutting the clones arm off a bad idea? 

was going to the blades a bad idea? 

that he was away and he couldn’t see the change in shiro— _kuron_... sooner? 

was every thinking of leaving shiro's side for the stupid resistance a good idea? 

why did he deserve all this? 

he lost his dad and his mom, then shiro, got shiro lot shiro again and managed to get him back and then his mom back— and now is gonna lose shiro again?

a _third_ fucking time?

what fucking life could keith live without him?

the beeping stops, and keith feels his heart stop all together.

everything feels like it’s going in slow motion— but still too fast for keith to comprehend it all.

his mother pulls him back as he screams, thrashing back towards the cryopod.

he screams something, or nothing? he’s not sure what. maybe shiro's name. 

but it all doesn’t matter, 

shiro can’t hear him. 

shiro _couldn’t_ hear him. 

his fist slams the button that opens the pod, he grabs a hold of shiro's body. 

he feels so cold, krolia lets him go as he holds shiro's limp body up in his arms, crying into shiro's armour chest plate. 

“why did you do this?! why the fuck are you leaving me?! shiro! come back! you can’t fucking do this again!” he sobs loudly. he can feel allura and krolia around him. holding onto him, touching his shoulders and trying to speak to him. he doesn’t listen, he doesn’t care.

he’s not letting go. 

shiro's not gone.

keith's not giving up.

not _yet_.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry.
> 
> twt: Keittheo


End file.
